Favors Turn Into Other Things
by Pink Divine
Summary: What happens when Erin does a favor for Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy? (Rated R for later chapters)
1. The Favor

Favors turn into other things- Chapter 1 (The Favor)  
  
I own none of J.K.R's characters or material. Erin and other made up things are mine.   
  
**Sorry to those who reviewed on this chapter before. I had to remove it, do to some problems I was having.**  
  
Erin Bayas had always wondered what it would be like to be invisible. Not see through or anything just...not noticed. She had grown up her whole life in a rich wizarding family, always being noticed for the distinct features of her father in her. She wasn't a snob, like everyone expected her to be..just quiet. How she had been dubbed the sex goddess of the school was beyond her. Everyone said she was gorgeous, which she doubted. She had basic green eyes and auburn colored ringlets down to her midback. Everyone also said she had perfect curves, somehow she doubted that also. Her best friends were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Yes, indeed she was a Gryffindor. Highly overrated, in her opinion.  
  
As Erin sat in the great hall at breakfast, staring off into space and pondering about being invisible, Dumbledore's voice caught her attention. Her gaze rose to him as he spoke. "To those who will be staying over the Holidays..due to the rise of Lord Voldermort, you will be needing to stay in your common rooms or when you leave them, you must be accompanied by a teacher. I do hope you all will understand." Erin sighed. She didn't go home for the holidays any longer, there was no point. She didn't have a mother, and her father was always with Lucius Malfoy on business.   
  
She looked to Draco Malfoy, seeing his facial expression was as it always was..emotionless. Obviously he didn't care about the arrangements. He had his entertainment on the holidays. Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend for a year now. How he tolerated her was beyond Erin. Even with Pansy all over him every second, he managed to keep his coldness. Never once did he snap at Pansy or glare at her. He simply allowd what she did. Malfoy had always hated Erin, despite his fathers efforts to make him be kind to her. Erin didn't mind it though, it was only Malfoy. Or at least that's how she saw it.   
  
"Come on Erin, we're gonna be late for class." She looked to Hermione, with Ron and Harry by her sides. She gave a fake smile. "Sorry, kind of got caught up in my own thinking for a moment. I'll be there in a minute." She watched her friends walk away before looking to Malfoy..but he wasn't there. She shook her head lightly before standing and making her way out of the Hall. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs to make her way to Transfiguration, something caught her eye out the window. Draco Malfoy was making his way towards the Forbidden Forest, looking about to make sure no one was watching. /Where the frell is Malfoy going?/ She watched for a moment before going to class, deciding it best not to mix in matters with any Malfoy.  
  
The whole class period was for them to work on their essays about what the advantages and disadvantages using transfiguration were in regular life. Erin had finished a week ago and found it quite pathetic people needed class time to work on such a simple essay. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, she figured she'd put some use to the class period.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I was simply wondering why exactly Draco Malfoy, instead of going to his first class, was going to the Forbidden Forest instead. Perhaps it is not my business, I was simply curious. I may be meddling in matters that are none of my concern, but curiosity has gotten the best of me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Erin Bayas  
  
As soon as she finished Professor McGonnagal told them class was dismissed. She stuffed the letter in her bag and made her way over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione whom were still packing up. Hermione was scolding Ron and Harry for not have their essays finished when they had had the whole weekend to do so. "Really, is it that hard to research a bit and write it down?" Erin smiled. "Aw, come on Hermione, they were practicing for the next quidditch game the whole time, how were they supposed to when they were so exhausted?" Hermione sent her the death glare and stomped off. Erin sighed, "She's far too stressed, I didn't mean it as an insult." Harry shrugged, "She'll be fine, she's just been studying to hard. Come on, Care of Magical Creatures next, that'll probably cheer her up."   
  
As they walked to Hagrid's hut, Erin, Ron, and Harry saw the thing that wouldn't cheer Hermione up at all. "Oh yeah..we have this with Slytherin, must've slipped my mind." Harry said glumly. "More like wishful thinking, I'd say." Replied Ron. Erin looked around for Malfoy but didn't see him. "Where's Malfoy?" Ron looked about, "Maybe he's sick?" he said in a hopeful tone. Harry shrugged and looked to Hagrid.  
  
"'Right now, gather 'round. Today we're gunna be discussing different kind o' snakes." And that's all they did. Talk about snakes. By the end of the period everyone was just about ready to send a silencing charm at Hagrid if he tried to continue the subject. "Well at least we have lunch next." Said Harry as they were making their way back up to the castle.   
  
But lunch didn't seem to be much better. Hermione was ignoring everyone and reading a rather large crimson colored book. Erin scanned the Slytherin table and there sat Malfoy, a large swelling bruise upon his right cheek. Pansy was all over him, trying to comfort him..she was more smothering him than comforting him. "Well look at that, looks like Malfoy finally got what he deserved." Said Fred Weasley. The other Gryffindors laughed, seeming to enjoy anothers pain. Erin rolled her eyes and ate in silence. "Potions next, Erin. Don't wanna be late for that." Said Harry, sarcasm dripping from his tone.   
  
Potions was easier than usual. The whole class period was for working on the potions essay they had been assigned a few days ago. Erin still had some research to do on it, though she only needed one more inch. Pansy still seemed to be trying to comfort Malfoy by whispering to him, but looked to be failing miserably, judging by the annoyed expression upon Malfoys face. Snape seemed to notice this and told Pansy to hush or she'd be given a weeks attention. Erin didn't work on her essay much, she was far too busy watching everyone else. No one seemed to be working on their essay but Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were perfectly oblivious to the note passing and whispering. When class was finally finished, conversations broke out. As Erin was leaving, all she caught was "Lucius Malfoy...." from Pansy and a friend of hers.   
  
Erin made her way to her room immediately to get her owl, Maaya, to send Dumbledore her letter. (Her father had requested Erin get her own room and had paid a large sum of money for it too.) As soon as Erin entered, Maaya immediately flew to her shoulder. As soon as she tied the letter, Maaya flew out the window, not bothering to wait for any comment from Erin as to who it was for.   
  
With a sigh, Erin laid her bag on her desk and made her way back down to the Great Hall for dinner. Not quite paying attention to where she was going, she ran straight into someone and stumbled back. Ready to apologize to whoever she had run into, she looked to the person whom she had. Just as she was about to speak she saw Draco Malfoy standing before her, arms crossed. "And here I thought you were more graceful than that, Bayas. Watch where you're going. Not everyone is as nice as me about clumsiness." Erin glared at Malfoy as he sauntered his way into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, a rather satisfied smirk upon his lips. Erin stalked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting slowly. "Something wrong?" Harry said. "Nothing at all." Erin lied and sat eating in silence for the rest of dinner.   
  
Once she got back to her room, Erin immediately looked to Maaya's cage for her. Sure enough, there was a letter tied to her leg. She opened it and read:  
  
Ms. Bayas,  
  
Indeed, it is your business. Please, do come to my office once you get this letter, which I am assuming will be after dinner.   
  
Thankyou,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Erin crumpled the letter up and immediately headed for Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frog". The Gargoyle moved and Erin walked up the spiral staircase, knocking lightly on the door to Dumbledore's office. A simple "Come in." was heard from Dumbledore and Erin entered, raising a brow at the site before her. Draco Malfoy sat in a chair in the corner of Dumbledore's office, the bruise upon his face now gone. "Please, take a seat, Ms. Bayas." Dumbledore said, gesturing to a chair across from his desk. Erin sank into the chair slowly, a slender brow raised. "Do you have any idea why you're here, Ms. Bayas?" Dumbledore said quietly. Erin shook her head lightly. "You're here to help me." Said Malfoy quite bluntly. Erin sighed and looked to Dumbledore. "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy is correct. You are here to help him." Erin glanced at Malfoy. "With what, Professor?" Dumbledore watched Erin for a moment before speaking. "Draco's father has forced him to stay with Ms. Parkinson, due to the fact that she is Voldermort's Granddaughter and she wishes to stay with Draco. Lucius needs Voldermort's approval so he can stay his right hand. Voldermort has said the only way for him to allow Ms. Parkinson not to date Draco is for Draco to find someone better than her. We have recently found out that the only person better is you."   
  
Erin gave a sigh. "And let me just take a little guess here. You want me to pretend to be dating Malfoy so he doesn't have to date Pansy because he finds her revolting and his father will beat the crap out of him if he breaks up with her." Dumbledore gave a light smile. "Exactly, Ms. Bayas. Very good." Erin rolled her eyes. "And I don't mean to sound rude, Professor, but why exactly would I want to help Malfoy?" Malfoy broke in. "Because, Bayas, you know I'm so irresistible-" Dumbledore interrupted him, "Well, Ms. Bayas, I was hoping you would do this out of the kindness of your heart." he said, in a rather hopeful tone. Erin sighed again. "Fine, I'll do it..but for how long will this last, Professor?" Malfoy broke in again. "For as long as Voldermort still has power." 


	2. And so it Begins

I own nothing. Obviously. Also, when you see words between / and / that means it's a thought of a char. In case you couldn't figure that out.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
And So it Begins  
  
Erin's eyes widened. "That could be for quite a frelling while, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'm aware of that, Ms. Bayas. And that is why I was extremely hesitant to ask you of this. But you are the only one who can help with the situation at hand."  
  
"I'll still do it, Professor..." Erin replied quietly, carefully avoiding the headmasters eyes.   
  
"Good then." Dumbledore looked to Draco. "And you better be playing your part on this, also, Mr. Malfoy. That means you put in as much effort as Ms. Bayas is. Understood?"  
  
Draco nodded, watching Erin as he did so. "And what if she proves to not help me?"   
  
"She will." Replied Dumbledore, also watching Erin over his half moon spectacles.   
  
Erin looked from Dumbledore to Malfoy and gave a slight nod. "And if you're truly convinced I won't help, then you may kill me if I do not." a light smirk appeared upon her lips.  
  
Malfoy said nothing, his gaze still held upon her.  
  
"Just one more question, Professor." Said Erin, still watching Malfoy. "Why WAS Malfoy in the forest?"  
  
Malfoy answered, his tone had slight annoyance in it. "I went to see my father in the forest. That is when I found out about you."   
  
Erin nodded and also stood. "Alright. That's all I wished to know." She nodded to Dumbledore and Draco before leaving the office.  
  
Draco sighed, still remaining sitting. "I don't think this is a good idea, Professor. It will put her life in danger. Her life is already fucked up enough as it is. She doesn't deserve this."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down, nodding. "I know, Draco. But she will do it. She has her own reasons, and you will soon enough find them out. And do watch your language."  
  
Draco nodded. "But still, she could very well be killed. Her father and mine are both very close to Voldermort. They could figure this out at any time and take her to him. Do you really wish to risk that? I know she can take care of herself and such but still...even she cannot take on two fully trained wizards. And she cannot hide. Perhaps we should just call this off and I will stay with Pansy. It would prove best for Erin.."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Draco, Pansy makes you miserable and Ms. Bayas will be fine. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Bayas will not find out about this. I can assure you of this. And since when have you cared so much about the well-being of Erin? Never before have I heard you speaking of wanting to keep her away from Voldermorts grasp."   
  
Draco remained silent before standing and leaving Dumbledore's office, thinking it best not to answer.  
  
That night at dinner word spread fast that Malfoy had broken up with Pansy and now was with Erin. Most were shocked, some relieved. Pansy, however, was in hysterics. Her friends sat around her, glaring at whoever dared to look Pansy's direction. Erin remained silent, refusing to ask anyone's questions. She ate quietly, her gaze often flicking around the Great Hall, from Draco to Dumbledore. Draco, however, was answering all his fellow Slytherin's questions, seeming quite casual about it.  
  
Erin was the first to leave the Great Hall, not being too noticed, only by a certain blonde Slytherin. She made her way to her room, entering quickly and closing and locking the door behind her. She walked to her window, opening it slowly to let the cold, crisp, winter air in. With a flick of her wand she lit a fire in her fireplace, before looking out across the Hogwarts Grounds, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Doesn't it defeat the purpose to have both a fire and the window open at the same time?" An emotionless voice said from behind Erin. She whipped around, only to see Malfoy sitting, relaxed, in an arm chair.  
  
Erin glared. "Go away." she hissed.   
  
Malfoy smirked. "And do you EVER relax? You always stay tense and your frame is always locked in that horrible proud Bayas look. Not even in your own room do you relax. It's quite disturbing."  
  
Erin sighed. "Malfoy, what the hell do you want?"  
  
Malfoy studied her as she moved to her bed, sitting down, relaxing only slightly. "Well, I simply decided you needed company. And besides, we must discuss this little arrangement of ours."  
  
Erin arched a slender brow as he said this. "We both already know the guidelines, Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, well, perhaps calling me by Draco would help it be a little more convincing. And also, other things...."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Like what?" Erin replied between clenched teeth.  
  
"Like say...hmm..I don't know..a kiss or two in front of people? Walking together to classes, since Slytherin and Gryffindor are going to start having all the same classes together. Sitting together in classes. Treating each other a little better." Draco replied.  
  
Erin's heart sank..she replied weakly.."All of that...?"  
  
"Yes, Bayas, all of that." Draco was now stood, moving towards the bed and sitting beside Erin.  
  
Erin immediately tensed up as she watched Draco, not bothering to reply. She watched as Draco's hand reached up and brushed her cheek gently.   
  
/What the fuck is he doing? He hates me./ Though despite what her head was saying, her couldn't move. Erin's body slowly relaxed at the touch.  
  
"If you really want to back out of the agreement, you may." Said Draco softly, refraining from smiling as he watched Erin respond.  
  
Erin pulled away quickly, standing and moving to the window. "I won't." She said, her gaze moving to the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
Draco sighed and stood. "Still the same, I see. Shutting everyone out because you're afraid. Fine. I'll see you in the morning." And Draco left. 


End file.
